


How far is heaven

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 21,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Dr.Stephanie Edwards  crosses paths with a familiar faceBelonging to a former patient of hers Kyle Diaz a suave  confident musician with ms  whom didn't hide his interest in herKyle Diaz never let his memory of  his former hot doctorLeave his mind he finds himself falling even harder for her than  he did when he was her patient  Stephanie struggles with separating personal and professional life by pursuing a relationship with him leading to her making one of the biggest decisions ever her career or what she wants she chooses to follow with what her heart is telling her she wants to do





	1. What were you missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Edwards and Kyle Diaz were meant for each other style forever 💞💞💞   
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I do  
> I'm doing this amazing couple justice plus they definitely deserved so much more
> 
> This is definitely what I wished could have happened with their storyline this is very true to how I think it would have gone on honestly Stephanie was short changed she and Kyle deserved better I really love their characters so I do try to portray them as accurately as I can all characters on the show belong to Shonda and abc and any original characters are created by me

Stephanie's pov:  
I stood around outside    questioning whether or not to go back inside of the crowded artsy futuristic lounge   muttering to myself "I should have come here earlier" I then shook a bit regaining my composure as a voice near me rang in concern questioning me "Are you okay?" I turned my head as I heard the anonymous male voice my mouth slightly dropping in shock as I began to take in the face matching the voice my eyes  
dancing down adventuring up to his face  
Right there opposite of me was Kyle  
Yes the hot rockstar patient of mines whom  
had been eye sexing me

 

Kyles pov:  
I had noticed her shaking a bit  
"Yeah I'm fine" she replied her face pulled downward in attempt to cover its reddening blush  
"Surprised to see me?" I casually stated to her  
She pulled her face back up meeting my face she had hesitated a bit before saying "Surprised isn't how I would phrase it" she feigned a look of dull boredom  
"I didn't get to say it to you but thank you Doc" I had reached my hand outwards to her she extended hers to mines giving it a proper firm shake a welcome statement left her mouth in answer to my thank you releasing back slowly I checked her out  
"So how was the gig  
and your hand?" She asked me 

"It went even better than I expected it to go but it was missing something I could play again my hands working their magic no tremor but I was missing something" I gushed to her my voice dancing happily while I expressed to her painting a vivid story colored in detail "What were you missing?" She asked me to which I then smoothly commented "The miracle woman whom poked around my brain"

Stephanie's pov  
I smiled in response to his answer to my question  
Before asking him another question "Would I happen to know this woman?" His lips twisting up a lopsided satisfied smirk his tone rich as he spoke  
"You're her I never thought I'd see this beautiful face of yours ever again it pained me to think about it"  
His hand gently edging across where his heart was he placed the skin of his palm laid against his chest a slight pout painted his face


	2. Maybe even more

Kyles pov:  
"So my efforts in hiding have failed" she told me   
I laughed  hearing the slight humor in her voice  
watching her actually show off a smile something   
that I wouldn't mind seeing more often anyway  
"Apparently they have do you have a name  
I can call you Doc otherwise I'd continue to sound like bugs bunny?" Drawling off   Innocently as my hand had already been placed down  from its once spot which was formerly upon my chest Stephanie contemplated on how to answer but pushed away any nagging hesitance leaping ahead

Stephanie's pov:

"Yes I do and It's  Stephanie" I said revealing  it to him  allowing myself to let my guard down around him becoming comfortable in his presence   
no pressure at all  "You know my name I know  yours  now yet you still have never been in my apartment this is not a bad second date at all" Kyle complimented me in his usual charismatic way   
He was definitely not shy about his interest in me  
Nor about him finding me to be incredibly attractive but I was also a real joy to talk to  in his opinion 

"How  about I take you up on that offer if it still stands?" I replied suggestively referring to him telling me how he would play for me when he woke up   
even  though I heard him riff  around rhythms playing his guitar while I poked around his brain to fix his tremor  he didn't forget the conversation  seeing as he was quick to come back with "It still  stands  open also I'm  very much awake too you can hear me play something a little longer  or maybe even more."


	3. Lockdown

Stephanie's pov:  
It's been a while since I  accepted his offer to go on a actual  date with him  We've even exchanged phone numbers with each other  which led to us being  unable to stop texting and sexting each other 

My phone was held in my hands when Jo and Penny had seen me with it poking fun at me   
Jo snatched my phone out of my hands decided to text as me  sending  him a spicy sexual text  besides Jo did like the idea of her friend with the hot rockstar Kyle it kind of took her mind off of her and Alex since Jo had no idea where they even stood on the issue of them being a couple considering   he did do such a incredibly sucky marriage proposal to her I then snatched it back from her 

This day was going great it was until I was hearing the sound of doors being shut close signaling the hospital has gone under lockdown something big was happening something really bad had to have happened for there to be an emergency lockdown   
I freaked out the only thought that came to my mind was that  someone was going to go on a shooting spree in the hospital I don't know why but it was a fear of mines  don't ask me why it's a long story 

I find a corner  and hide there I leaned back against the wall  silence was all that surrounded me I then ventured out of my hiding spot and stood outside far away from the corner feeling something hit the back of my head It dropped on the floor I picked up a white paper plane near my feet   someone threw a paper plane at me I see it's a 16 year old whom was awaiting to be seen he was now taking joy at my confused look as to him irritating me I tried to ignore it till I snapped at him "Stop it" he then mocked me great I'm stuck with this kid someone save me

 

It wasn't until a few hours well minutes later when the lockdown had been stopped the doors opened I breathed a sigh of relief Then proceeded to find the kids mother whom I informed her son was being disrespectful she forced him to apologize to me    
he gave me a half assed response


	4. Code pink aftermath

Jo's pov:  
I immediately look around for my friend Stephanie  
I find her  I'm frantic words flying out quick all jumbled up "The board  wants you" before Stephanie can get a word in  I drag her to where the boardroom was located I stood outside with her

 

Stephanie's pov:  
"Don't drag me I'm a grown woman" I whined as she physically moved me around the hospital to the big boardroom Wilson has such a tight grip  first the code pink lockdown now this and  
the whole board this cannot be good  
I mean can't be getting fired  so that's not it  
Maybe  to apologize for me not getting the big grant  
Maybe appreciating how much I've done for this place I am able to get myself free from Jo's grasp  
My current placement being outside the boardroom I watch as She leaves me to be by myself I took a deep breath holding my head up high putting myself together going inside I see Pierce,Grey,and Hunt there all  together  I take a seat opposite so I am facing all of them Hunt is the first to speak 

Owen's pov:  
"You're probably wondering why you're here" I say  
Edwards looks at me she doesn't really say anything her face spoke for itself I turned my head to the others on the Bailey appointed Ben warren assessment advisory board accompanying me "Did you see anything?" I asked her she then asked "Is this a joke?"

Maggie's pov:  
"I’ll take it from here  
What were you doing during the code pink lockdown?" I  cut Owen off before he could respond to Edwards Stephanie stares at me then at Owen  
She bit her lip as she spoke "Well I hear doors close shut every worst case scenario was going through my mind I had no idea what was happening I honestly feared someone was going to shoot up the hospital  
I found a little corner and hid there then went out in the hallway and a 16 year old boy threw a paper plane at my head he mocked me  I was pretty much  stuck  with him until the lockdown stopped after that I found the boys mom told her how disrespectful he was being she forced him to apologize his apology was not that great but I let it slide I didn't really find out it was a code pink after that I was so scared"

Meredith's pov:

I interject the questioning from Maggie  
Taking the opportunity to ask Stephanie  
"Did you ever see warren around did he say anything to you at all?" She then asked  "why would I see him?" I asked again "Did you have any interaction with warren after the code pink?" She replied "No  
I never really did see him  look I don't really know  
what warren has to do with me  all I'm doing is being honest are you guys done questioning me?"

Stephanie's pov:  
I have no idea why I'm being interrogated I did nothing wrong what did warren do anyway  
I was literally in a locked hallway with a disrespectful teenage boy for what seemed like forever the board then mutually decided to let me leave I walk out of the boardroom afterwards and walk off  getting back to work which I should be doing


	5. Bite the bullet

Stephanie's pov:  
"Edwards, go. Bite the bullet. Go on the date. It's better than being lonely and crazy like me, or having sex with your phone in the residents' lounge."Grey tells me  "But I have to work" I argued back as  
Grey continued on her pushing me to go on the date with Kyle  
"No but's you go ahead leave all the business to me  
Go have some fun live a little" she told me  
Before I could change my mind and go back down the hallway leading to the or she blocked me  
The look on her face made it clear to not cross her  
She watches me walk off 

Meredith's Pov:

Edwards needs to enjoy herself  
I'm speaking from experience  
I miss sex Thorpe is actually a great guy  
It's hard to pursue romance again  
since I was with one guy for so long but he wouldn't want me to mope around he wouldn't  
I need to move on from Derek  
My mind is half widow half hopeless romantic  
She argues with me I convince her again  
Hoping to have gotten through to her  
But then she tries to walk back to the OR  
I get in her way preventing her from escaping  
She was trying to use the hospital as her scapegoat  
She walks off leaving the hospital I watch as she goes 

Stephanie's pov:  
I decided to follow greys advice and bite the bullet  
I was really nervous because well I hadn't really dated much not  since my short  relationship with Jackson Avery but I maybe like Kyle in a more than liking you  way he's hot as hell but looks aside he's very intuitive funny educated sincere sweet just a great guy I never laughed so much  in my life  
He had told me a few funny stories from his experience traveling as a musician which were utterly hilarious Kyle leads me inside to  this dark lonely room I look around taking in the new surroundings saying "I thought we were getting drinks you're exact words were somewhere special"

Kyle's pov:  
She was eyeing the room walking inside with me following my lead as she said that to me  
the place I was showing her was something special I wanted to share something that was a big part of my life with her I laughed in response before saying "Oh,come on! This is the holy ground" she replies  
back with "Also the dirty ground with the dirty rugs"critiquing the cleanliness of the place before pausing to chuckle asking me "And have they ever cleaned anything?" I answered her "No,they have never changed anything here the paint or the rugs they...they don't really  want to mess with the uh the acoustics or the mojo" 

Stephanie's pov:  
"Every major musician from Seattle has recorded here"he tells me I stop to stare emitting a "huh?"  
Kyle tells me "And now me" I laugh hearing that "And all I wanted was just to record here right here this...this very room" he continued his sentence I repeat myself again teasingly "Huh?" He then says "You know this is where I feel the most like myself" he pauses to walk around to me continuing to speak "This is the me I like the most" I answer "Yeah I get that The or is kind of that way for me the feel of the scrub brush the smell of the anaseptic it's just the air changes when you walk in it gets cold you can feel your mind sharpen when you step up to the table"

Kyle's pov:  
I get closer to her saying "Yeah it's like you turn it up a notch" she laughs before I keep speaking "Or a bunch of notches" she answers "Like you get charged" I nod my head a few times responding "Yeah,Right." She stares at my face a smile painting her face as she says "Okay"  then stopping a bit quiet as a mouse before jumping to say "I like it."  
I feel a wave of relief rushing over me hearing her give her approval my hand scraping my forehead I say  "Whew!" Stephanie laughs again before sitting herself down "Thank you! Thank you!" She sighs a bit in her seat I keep my focus on her sitting in front of me I gesture at her "What is this? What is this,come on?"

Stephanie's pov:  
"Aren't you gonna play something for me?" I asked Kyle he asks back "Oh,you want me to play for you?"  
I extend my arms out motioning trying to get a response as I question him "Isn't that you're move? Don't you play for all the girls." Kyle responds defending himself a bit "Hey,that's my life! You know when I'm playing is how I let someone in."  
He then laughs which makes me laugh as well "Okay,It's my move!"he admits to me  
"It's my move!" He continues to finish off with that sentence after the admission which made me laugh  
I can't stop laughing  at all for some reason  
Kyle then says "It always works though" pointing his finger at me as if he was sharing a mutual secret we both were aware of my hand grabs hold of his hand I tell him "Yeah,I bet." I laugh again before he gets closer to me the space between us getting closed now

Kyle's pov:  
"You know what I'll play for you." I tell her slightly being suggestive to her in a suave way before her hands manage to pull me in so she has a tight hold on me she looks at me telling me "Kyle, you don't need moves." She studied my face before my hand cupping her cheek as she drew me in for a kiss from her our lips slowly finding a groove together moving rhythmically her hand cupping  resting along against my cheek one of my hands grasping her leg as we are making out her hands start to reach for my jacket  
I take it off and we continue kissing she's leaning back more my hand sliding more up holding her leg


	6. I could get used to this

"Something I could get used to  
I could get used to this"-make me like you,Gwen Stefani

 

Stephanie's pov:  
I wake up  in a bed I turn to look around and I see Kyle next to me he was naked but not really naked  wearing a pair of black boxers I was naked I looked around and found my bra and panties  putting them back on I just had sex with Kyle oh my god  
All I remember was that we were making out  
He took me to his apartment we had some  drinks then he led me into the bedroom well it happened sex happened Very very great sex I must of woken him up because I hear that voice of his tease me "Morning beautiful!" 

 

Kyle's pov:  
She laid back down on the bed near me she turned facing me I closed the space between us planting a soft gentle kiss to her lips which she didn't object to  
she blushed heavily we laid there for a while my arms wrapping around hers she leaned in kissing me we kissed a little before we both got out of the bed  
I got her some clothes to change into giving her a white shirt sweatpants I went off to get myself dressed.

Stephanie's pov:  
I sat on the couch in Kyle's apartment  
He had called me into the kitchen  
I go there to find him cooking  
It turned me on I'll admit that  
Kyle is a very hot sexy man  
My face probably resembles the heart eyes emoji by now I smiled smelling around whatever he was cooking the food smelled really good  
I sat down at the table  
'I could get used to this' I thought quietly to myself  
This actually was something I could get used to really really get myself used to  
The two of us were now eating breakfast


	7. If you'll have me

Kyle's pov:  
The table was cleaned off  I sat across from her after going to the kitchen with the dirty plates and cleaning them I return to my seat   
She had grabbed a hold of the coffee I made her as she went to take a sip her grasp on the cup loosened  
The coffee mug had fallen onto the floor breaking apart she gasped her eyes widening blushing madly 

 

Stephanie's pov:  
"I'm so sorry! I'll go buy you another one how much does it cost?" As I go to pick the broken shards of the damaged coffee mug up and wipe away the puddles staining the floor he helped me clean up the   
mess he told me "Don't worry Stephanie! You don't have to pay at all seriously don't you worry I can always replace it with other mugs" I felt kinda guilty in a way I'm in the mans house for the first time ever excusing the crazy wild sex and I'm making a mess of things  I still wanted to find some way to make it up to him he had disposed the mess I had made  
I had walked around the apartment I saw some photos hanging on the wall 

 

Kyle's pov:  
"Where was this taken?" I hear Stephanie's voice call out to me she had found her way to a wall of memories I like to always have something to remind me to enjoy life so I have a wall of memories   
The photo she was looking at was  of me  in Puerto Rico in San Juan   "Downtown San Juan    
I was visiting a friend of mines we hadn't seen each other in what felt like years he's from Miami but he decided to live near San Juan far far away"

Stephanie's pov:  
"Is it nice there?" I asked him my eyes were fascinated by the scenery in the photo   
He sat down on the couch I walked over to him seating next to him  "Better than nice it's beautiful   
It can get really hot there the best thing about PR is all the sights you can see and they have the most perfect beaches"  he looked at me his voice becoming soft and gentle "You can be honest with me   
I have nothing to hide from you  just know I'm here  
If you'll have me I'm all yours?" A subtle way of  asking me out I threw caution to the wind   
Following what my heart wanted what I wanted I let a yes slip out "I'd be more than happy to have you Kyle"


	8. He’s my boyfriend

Stephanie's pov:  
Amelia asks me if Kyle and I are a thing I  
laugh  a bit before answering "He's my boyfriend"  
She then asked again "Are you two a thing?"   
I gave her a clear response ""Yes we are"  
Amelia then shooed me away to wait for Kyle in the waiting room I take a seat there and wait next to a elderly man whom had been by himself he was waiting for someone he was waiting for someone   
We talked for a while until Deluca came out to tell me Kyle had a successful surgery I was relieved to hear that "Can I go and see him?"I asked Deluca  
he answered "Give him some time to recover but he should be fine  up to talk with you later"

3 Hours pass 

Amelia's pov:  
Deluca informs me he has informed Stephanie about her boyfriend's status of health I okay a visit from her to Kyle I walk out to the hallways to the waiting area and see her I tell her "You can see him"  
I lead her to Kyle's room he had just opened his eyes a while ago Kyle takes a look around the room his eyes gaze upon me and Stephanie right now.

Kyle's pov:  
My eyes gazed over at the visitors in my room at the hospital I smile seeing Stephanie I was surprised she stayed here with me she didn't leave me didn't abandon me I didn't feel alone I like her company a lot she looked good too real good actually.  
"You're still here?" I ask her Stephanie's smiles at me her hand raking softly against my cheek affectionately "I have you"hearing those words from her made me feel a thousand times better honestly 

Stephanie's pov:  
Not gonna leave him I don't want to leave him   
He's impacted my life in a major way that I really  
genuinely am grateful for I care about Kyle I have feelings for him I'm his girlfriend He's my boyfriend   
I leaned over to give him a small kiss he leaned in as our lips met in a soft tender passionate embrace


	9. Being here

Kyle's pov:  
"Thank you for being here with me Stephanie I really appreciate it" I tell her she soft squeezed my hand reassuringly as she says "you're welcome Kyle you know you would have done the same for me"   
Never heard a truer statement before in my whole life Amelia stepped back inside saying "you can see him again tomorrow" I mouthed the words "Bye"  
to her and she did the same as she left the room with Amelia 

Amelia pov:  
"I told you he'd be okay I'm a great surgeon" I said to her she rolled her eyes and said "you were right I was wrong" I got her to admit I was right I smirked satisfied as we waked around the hospital she has gone on her on way taking other cases at the moment

Jo's pov:  
I sat in the locker room I see my friend Stephanie come inside she's anxious she sits down with me   
"How's Kyle?" I asked her she had texted me a bit when Amelia made her wait in the lobby for her to operate on him since she wasn't allowed to work on his case due to the relationship she had with him  
"He's okay he made it through surgery he's  already still flirting with me which is a sign he's being himself" she said to me I then ask "So you two are dating?"

Stephanie's pov:  
"Yeah we're dating" I answered  I hesitated before spilling out anxiously "I thought about my future here took a really long look at where I am in my life   
Well I really really think it's best if I leave the hospital I choose a life of happiness I really am tired of feeling unappreciated at my place of work but I have someone whom appreciates me sees me for me he makes me happy he lets me vent to him"


	10. Looking for balance

Stephanie's pov:  
I asked Webber as I walked into the office room "Hey Webber,can I talk to you?"   
During rounds,I had a light case load today   
I was still thinking about the conversation I shared with Kyle yesterday the hospital wasn't a bad place to work at its just I guess I've lost my way a bit   
but I know what I want now with my life   
Choosing a stable life but not just career but choosing myself,and something I want to have   
I could use Webber's calm voice 

 

Richard's pov:  
"Sure you can Edwards!" I say to her   
I seat myself behind the desk staring at her   
"How do you manage to be married yet be a surgeon   
Dumb question?" She asks me I raise my brow questioning her "Not a dumb question but are you asking me how to maintain a level head?"  
She then shook her head "I'm looking for balance"

Stephanie's pov:  
"You plan out where you want to be   
But there are questions that foreshadow are you mature enough are you able to keep up with working what goes on out of work without letting it affect the hands of time prioritize the issues open up about the issues if you want more get more surgeons   
tend to run away from emotion but not everything is negative it's a little push that gets you going" he tells me I listen to every word he's saying drawn in by his soothing wise voice "So I need to face my issues head on but understand that what's personal is personal what's professional is professional?"

Richard's pov:  
"Think of them as two separate boxes acknowledge that these two boxes both exist but don't let these boxes wear you down otherwise you will constantly procrastinate about whether one box is better than the other don't drive yourself crazy about it"  
I explain the logic of balance to her I had a hint as to what she was talking about rumor mill was rampant that she had been involved with a patient well former patient but you can't help who you fall in love with even if others won't accept it


	11. New normal

Jo's pov:  
I looked at her "You really would leave the hospital?"she nodded as she answered "well maybe,I do my best to be the greatest surgeon that I can be yet no matter what I do I feel a void where I'm never enough it really is hard to live a life where I can't feel comfortable around the hospital I'm still on edge after that whole code pink fiasco there is no security for me here"

Stephanie's pov:  
"I choose to be happy I love helping people but even though the hospital can be a getaway it just isn't enough for me Work feeling like a chore   
I did connect with him because I found comfort in him we were both a little damaged in our own ways he couldn't really have come at a better time  
Honestly you know me you know what I've gone through how hard it was for me to ever move on from Avery and find myself a new normal well I found my new normal and this new normal has  
Helped me to grow as a person I think I'm mature enough where now I can be confident in saying that I want a life outside the hospital a life with someone   
I care deeply about I choose him as well as my own happiness but I may still want to be a surgeon"

Stephanie's pov:  
I made one of the hardest decisions I've ever personally had to make in my entire life career or being happy with myself I want more then just being a surgeon being in the hospital   
I want a real life for myself I did what was bet for myself More had been the ruling factor for me   
I was risking my career to follow with what my heart was telling me to do which was pick what I knew I wanted even though I usually run away from situations where I have to show emotion I could not run away from this


	12. It's on them not on me

Kyle's pov:  
I slowly made my way to the bed Stephanie had been staying over she was making sure I was getting better in my recovery after the surgery I went through I had asked her "Are you leaving the hospital?" Yesterday she confessed she had thought about leaving the hospital 

Stephanie's pov:  
"I don't know Kyle I really want this to work out with us but then it is selfish of me to leave the hospital I'm not running away from my feelings towards you"  
I told him I admitted that I cared for him  
I felt comfortable enough to let him know where we stood

Kyle's pov:  
"You can be happy with me and still be a surgeon  
I want you to be able to be happy confident sure of yourself I see the work you do at the hospital you have such a fierce passion continue to prove anyone who has doubted you wrong"I told her

Stephanie's pov:  
"You're right I shouldn't leave Grey Sloan  
I'm gonna keep working there  
I've seen other people manage relationships without being a complete mess if they can't handle you and me its on them not on me" I finally realize he had a point he was being honest with me he was right I shouldn't try to run away from work either  
Kyle pulled me in for a hug   I needed that hug very badly I smiled "Thank you"  
My phone screen brightens I look to see a notification Jo had texted me

Text message:  
Jo:please don't leave   
Me:I'm not leaving  
Jo:Yay! Good because I need you here  
Me: You know you’re like a sister to me  
Jo:aww that's so sweet! I think of you the same way Steph


	13. Good trick

Kyle's pov:

I laid on the couch  in the living room of my apartment   my phone out of my hoodie pocket   
I  messaged Steph she messaged me back  
She had just finished working at the hospital   
I asked her if she would like me to drive there and  pick her up she said yes

 

Stephanie's pov:  
I stood outside it was raining cats and dogs   
I was shivering also I was a really wet hot mess in my now wet scrubs I was too tired from work to even change out of my scrubs I see Kyle's blue  Audi A5  pull up  I walk toward it he stepped outside. Opening the door for me I got in he got in and started driving away from the Grey Sloan parking lot we eventually got outside to my apartment where I was staying with Jo Penny had just moved out recently   
I see the door open there's a overly enthusiastic Jo waiting there 

Jo's pov:  
'Aww Steph and Kyle' I thought to myself I smiled seeing them together they made  quite an attractive couple before Kyle could leave I decided to entice him to stay I wanted to get to know him for myself   
"Actually I need help to move some things around" I pleaded he must of bought into it because he was now inside my home sweet home 

Kyle's pov:   
"Wasn't  there another girl whom lived here?" I asked Stephanie  I remember her telling me about another girl whom she lived with I look around to try to find the objects Jo wanted help with I then realized she pulled a fast one on me "Good trick!"  
She bowed playfully "Thank you thank you I'm here all  night although that illusion trick show I just did may charge you" I laughed I was quite liking this friend of Stephanie's easy to talk to but I felt like she was going to talk about something else with me


	14. The girlfriend grilling unit

Jo's pov:  
"Yeah her name was Penny but she moved to be with her girlfriend Callie in New York"Stephanie told him  she sat down at the big wooden table  where I was Kyle sat down next to her  now that I've got their attention I could start having fun with the two lovebirds 

Stephanie's pov:  
"Kyle how do you feel about little Kyle's and Little Stephanie's running around?" Jo asked him I covered my eyes I was really embarrassed "Oh my god Jo please don't Kyle you do not have to answer that okay !" I whine Kyle looked at me as I freaked out he focused his attention back to Jo  
"I wouldn't mind it I'd actually be thrilled about it" he said I blushed hearing that he wouldn't mind something like that I secretly kind of always had a fantasy of finding that guy you can have a future with  maybe have kids with I may have had a few too many Barbie Ken doll weddings as a kid I never  forgave my older brother Devon for his annoying doll Marcus from almost ruining my Barbie Allysa  and Kensington   marriage  her 3rd  marriage both the first two guys left her at the alter total douchebags  lets just say  Marcus tried to steal Allysa from Kensington  making Kensington file a restraining order against Marcus I'm off topic now but still Jo was kinda overstepping her bounds but I knew I couldn't stop her from asking about it 

Kyle's pov:  
I was telling the truth I'm a very open minded person with no qualms about talking  about futures for anything but that makes me talkative but not overly talkative too "Perfect date in two words?"  Jo asked me I quickly answered "Beach guitar" it was sentimental probably corny sounding but judging from Stephanie blushing she was not opposed to it 

 

Jo's pov:  
"No double lives shady pasts?" I asked him   
Making Kyle laugh hysterically before answering   "I can assure you I'm not keeping any secrets from her I'm very much  a open book what you see with me is what you get and what I really am" That's more like it Kyle was proving to be quite the catch  but there was one more thing  to ask him "Do you want the best for her do you support her?" Making him grin as he starts to answer with "Yes to both"

Stephanie's pov:  
"Jo you are not Mariska Hargitay or Olivia Benson this is not the girlfriend grilling unit" I bury my face in kyle's shoulder to shield away from my querying friend whom had turned it into a full blown interrogation something I would expect to see from a Svu episode she then sighed before taking more than 40 minutes to  say  "He didn't sink under pressure  Kyle keep it up man!"


	15. Passed the test

Kyle's pov:  
Stephanie stared at me she was still heavily blushing   
She looked adorable when she was embarrassed   
I can't deny that "How can you remain so calm?" Stephanie asked me I shrugged a bit as I said "It's good that you have a friend whom cares enough to ask all the right questions to people you are bringing into your life I just was truthful with her I'm pretty laid-back"  
Stephanie then said "I'm sorry if any of her questions may have been too much for you" I give her a little smile 

Stephanie's pov:  
"Steph stop apologizing none of what she asked scared me away if you are worried about that"  
Kyle wisps away reassuringly I do have a habit of always taking the blame which I need to improve on   
He knows that I struggle with being able to express myself accurately and its relieving that he accepts me flaws and all I tell him "Thank you Kyle! I appreciate all you're support" my gratitude to him was extremely genuine 

 

Jo's pov;  
"He's passed the test He is welcome to come here anytime My casa his casa Stephanie's casa Spanish sounds weird on me" I speak rapidly vividly excitement warmth filling my voice   
Kyle looked at me his arm still wrapped around her telling me   
" We both want what is best for her you have my word I really care about her I'm serious about this all working I know her schedule is crazy I have no ill feelings if we have limited time together because she's out saving lives she is good at what she does"  
I smile hearing him say that "You two would have cute babies together just saying also it's not something a lot of people can be able   
to understand work hours are crazy it's nice to have things to give you normalcy You are good for her   
I have never honestly seen her so open so brave   
so confident before you bring out the good in her"


	16. Why wasn't I paged

Stephanie's pov  
"Why wasn't I paged?" I asked  as soon as I saw Kyle's name on the or board I panicked getting into the room seeing him on the patient bed being treated by Jo and Amelia they mention  something about possible meningitis Kyle is visibly in pain he was shaking he  eyed me fear in his eyes Amelia then told me to leave again because of my relationship with Kyle because I was freaking out not just as a girlfriend but as a surgeon I was his doctor I was surprised "why would you care? She is not my doctor  
I don't want her here get her out of here "he  said as he winced in pain his voice rich in irritation he looked at me He wanted me there even if he said he didn't he really did it was just his pain he was in so much pain he didn't want me to drive myself crazy being there seeing him hurt so much 

I would have been by his side but  
I argued back with Amelia "I was his doctor I should be on the case!" Amelia then said "I know you want to be here for him but please leave"  
I listened to Amelia and waited for Kyle  
I just hoped he would end up being okay 

 

I walked off still close to the room  
Kyle was in I turn my head as penny walks past  
She was too focused on the patient file in her hands to even see me around her I'm overreacting  
I was going to be patient give them as much time as they need to in order to be able to take care of him feeling guilty for not being there when he needed me I know he's not mad at me I should have checked up on him I would have been able to have known about all of this


	17. I should have known

Stephanie's pov:  
I was by myself with Jo I had changed out of scrubs into a clean pair of new clothes after I got done changing I searched for my laptop but I couldn't find it anywhere "Jo  
have you seen my laptop?"I asked her as I began to make a mess in the apartment searching for my laptop Last time I used it I was hanging around here with Penny and Jo I then remembered how Penny was packing up stuff She lingered a bit where my laptop was that's when it hit me "The Bitch took my laptop with her!" I yelled in fury I was highly pissed off now I feel so stupid for not asking her why she was hanging around in one place for too long I could have prevented it from happening 

Jo's pov:  
"She what?!?!" I stare stunned coming out from the bathroom after hearing a screaming Stephanie  
She was buckling her knees cradling her forehead her face was lit with anger her eyes became sharp daggers gritting out the words dangerously like ice  
"When Penny was packing stuff before moving out she decided to steal my laptop I should have known"  
I was angry for her angry for even letting that woman into our apartment we shared it's enough that there's drama with penny at the hospital but she's still pissed off at the two of us having a private conversation about her when she decided to watch it all before her own eyes 

Stephanie's pov:  
"That's extremely immature of her to do  
She had no right doing that she's lucky she's gone out of this place otherwise I would have kicked her ass and stolen it back for you"Jo tells me she was screaming I was screaming we both were screaming there was just a lot of screaming  
Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or two women scorned in this particular case


	18. When you hurt I hurt

Kyle's pov:  
She leaned in placing a tender kiss to my lips   
pulling apart afterwards   
I look up into her face meeting her eyes   
My voice was soft "Sorry I snapped at you earlier Steph"  
She offers me a friendly smile "I care about you don't ever doubt that I would have been there for you you know that"

Stephanie's pov:  
"I was hurting a lot the pain was unbearable"  
He tells me "When you hurt I hurt  ride or die   
that's us I am not planning on running off   
You can always talk to me about anything   
I was so scared seeing you there shaking as bad as you were I can't even imagine losing you"  
I tell him a tear making its way down my cheek  
as my voice breaks apart I was getting emotional 

 

Kyle's pov:  
"I'm always telling you to be strong but for me it was   
me being in your shoes feeling vulnerable fearful  
After all   It just hit out of nowhere I was petrified   
For you to see me like that I was fearful of exactly what I preach to you I wished you were there I wished you were my doctor but I've been treated well by your friend Jo and Dr.Shepherd" my voice cracking as I open up to Stephanie about everything going on

Stephanie's pov:  
"Vulnerability is something people always find hard to face you can be the most honest open kindest caring big hearted truthful person in the world and still have somewhat of a guard being held to go against showing it" I tell him my hand lacing in his as we spoke to each other his palm gently squeezing mines securely in a comforting motion his face relaxed a bit he was letting his anxiety go away it was as if I lightened the weight he felt you could tell it made a difference he formed a little smile  more of a I'm gonna be okay kinda smile


	19. Only one I see

Kyle's pov:  
The surgery was a success   
I was  about to go and be released I had only a little while longer till I would be free from lying in this bed forever I woke up to see Stephanie sitting on the end of the bed "I missed you" I tell her she  replied "I missed you more" my full attention focused on solely  her tuning out the rest of my surroundings  
"I can't wait to put on some real clothes not as hot in my hospital gown am I?" I commented teasing around my lips curling upward  her eyes roving up and down at me

Stephanie's pov:  
"Are you eye-sexing me?" He asked in a extremely serious voice "I like your face"I told him an air of sassiness held in the single sentence "I don't think like is the right word" he interjected "Fine,I love it"  
I pretended to be annoyed he was messing with me   
"I was gonna say the same to you but not about  
your face" he responded back brightly 

Kyle's pov:  
"Give me a hint" She pushed me to answer   
"L is for the way you look at me  
O is for only one I see   
V is very very extraordinary   
E is even more than anyone that you adore can love" I sang the words to the classic  Nat King Cole song to her I still plan on playing her something sometime   
"Love was made for me and you" she sang the words to one of the lyrics in the song in response to my singing and I found myself  remembering the reason I fell for her 

Stephanie's pov:  
Last time I ever sung anything I was in a church  choir wearing a uncomfortable ugly frilly yellow and brown dress  my aunt Crystal had made me as a birthday present I was too much of a nice person to simply turn it down so I put up with it I was internally freaking out as I sang  in it because I legit looked liked a walking banana although everyone was cooing about how  well behaved I was I'm so  darling as a 5 year old little girl my mom my dad my brother thought it was the cutest thing ever I was thrilled when I finally got out of the hideous dress   
Yet here I am singing with Kyle   
I meet this amazing man fall for him even grow to care for him and then and there In the midst of it all I go in even deeper feeling all kind of ways   
The calmness of him was the yang to my constant freaking out


	20. The wrath of jo

Penny's pov:  
I had a argument with Callie I was surprised even after the whole custody battle she even wanted to stay together with me I sat around the locker room by myself  I unlock Jo's locker I search around  after opening the locker  grabbing some Oreos goldfish crackers a book a credit card from her wallet and a set of car keys Stephanie's laptop was sitting inside in my locker   
when I hear Footsteps approach me

Jo's pov:   
I shake my head catching her in the act of stealing from my locker I sneak up behind her   
"What the fuck do you think you are doing Blake?" I say to her angrily it's one thing for her to take Stephanie's laptop but the girl broke into my locker   
Touched my belongings she munches on some food loudly as she turns I see her fingers doused in cheese powder from the goldfish crackers  
My car keys hanging inside her pocket with my credit card there  she was really testing me 

Penny's pov:  
" I was hungry" as soon as I say those three words she tackles me to the ground she's throwing punches at me yanking my hair Jo angrily says"You messed with the wrong person" I  yelled as she attacked me "Ow!!!!"  
I tried to fight back but she was overpowering me  
"Why are you being such a Bitch to me?   
I've never done anything wrong" I plead  thinking to myself 'The people at Grey Sloan are nuts'

Jo's pov:  
"Don't you act like you are an angel   
You are far from it" my yell sounding like a bark as I let out what I call the wrath of Jo which is  the bad side of me that I don't share often unless someone really messes with me or people I care about she messed with my best friend then afterwards had the audacity to steal from me I  caught  her in the act  yet of course she wants to deny the obviousness of her actions   
She just kicked me really really oh my god   
Penny you really want  to play dirty go ahead   
I can play dirty too I  punch her she tries to duck   
I leave a nasty big bruise on her   
Once she has given up fighting with me I get my book credit card car keys and then find her unopened locker I see Stephanie's laptop and claim it as mines although I'm stealing it back for Stephanie which I'll give to her later  I walk off smirking I kept my word to Stephanie

Stephanie's pov:  
I lied on the bed adventuring out to the living room seeing Jo storm in she had the biggest smile on her face "What are you so happy about?" I asked her   
She kept grinning madly "I present to you your laptop" I gasp and ask "You got it back?" She nods and says   
"I find her in the locker room she went through my locker ate some food I had in the there she took my car keys a book and a credit card of mines I caught her red handed she also had your laptop out there saying hi this woman kidnapped me sitting there her locker was left open I unleashed the wrath of Jo on her she kicked me I won the fight she called me a Bitch and tried to say I was bullying her she tried to play the victim card I called her out on her bs I go to her locker after she gave up trying to fight back with me I got my stuff back and anyways long story growing short you now own your laptop again"


	21. The rest of my life

Stephanie's pov:  
I  had just stepped off the plane  along with Kyle   
We had booked a stay in the Terrance suite of the Shangri La hotel in Paris luckily for me it was summer Kyle had convinced me to go on tour with him I figured why not we were driven to the hotel we got our luggage out with us we got inside and then checked into our hotel room 

Kyle's pov:  
I open the door for both me and her letting her go in first Steph had brought a lot of luggage with her she had more than me we got unpacked and made ourselves  at home in  our room  
"It looks better than it did on the website" she says   
I laugh "Better but hella expensive Hermosa,  
but come on can you beat the view" I gesture towards the Terrance outside our terrace suite   
That overlooked a tall magnificent Eiffel Tower   
in the background 

Later that evening 

Stephanie's pov:  
I stepped out into the Terrance   
I sat down at the table across from where he was   
"Eye sexing me again are you?" I ask him   
He smirked his eyes wild shimmering brightly   
"You caught me! I'm guilty" he threw his hands up   
Causing me to break into fits of laughter   
Oh my Smooth, but adorable overly flirtatious man   
I love him even if he drives me crazy sometimes 

Kyles pov:  
"I am so thankful to have you in my life  
Stephanie a few months back on this same exact day   
I was saved by this incredibly beautiful intelligent funny miracle woman whom became someone I love someone I care very much about Someone whom can bring out the best in me even when I'm at my worst A confidant a keeper of cherished memories whom I just can't imagine being without  
Someone I want to spend the rest of my life with   
If my wall of memories could travel here the longevity would be filled up with new memories waiting to be created will you marry me?"  
I had got down on one knee with the ring box where the ring was inside of her eyes gazing at it 

Stephanie's pov:  
I gasped I couldn't even believe that this was happening my eyes stinging tears threatening to burst out but being held back not showing I shook a bit before regaining composure a enthusiastic shaky   
"Yes" escaped from my rose colored lips he slid the gorgeous Tiffany diamond engagement ring on my finger that's just when it hit me the realization that   
I am now engaged to Kyle thoughts began rushing through my head with it  being completely fresh on my mind


	22. Driving me crazy

Kyle's pov:  
"Steph,where were you?" I ask her we've only been in Paris for a while now and she's already going to places I see her walk though the hotel room door with bags in her hand she had been shopping around near the Hotel she handed me a bag I opened it to see a scrapbook and a  mysterious  box which ended up being a little Dog tag chain necklace with my name engraved in it "Don't tell me that this is all you got?" I inquire from her   
"No it isn't" she sassily replied to me 

Stephanie's pov:  
"It's not just any scrapbook read what it says inside"  
I had taken Kyle's words back in Seattle about thinking towards the future to heart. Boy I'm so happy I decided to go on tour with him   
I've seen him play a few gigs around in Paris   
We have also yet to have seen the Eiffel Tower but that's for another time he opened up the scrapbook and his eyes scroll around he reads aloud "Your new wall of memories xoxo"  he then pulls me close we fall together on the bed I laugh startled  at first but enjoying this closeness 

Kyle's pov:  
"Keep this up and we'll never stop" she half screams half laughs wait was that a giggle I just heard   
"You have a cute giggle" I tease her she playfully pushed my hand away from her waist I still had a hold on her while we were both on the bed together   
" Can you not?" She whines A frown appearing on her face before she adjusted herself "What it's true?" I argue with her

 

Stephanie's pov:  
" You are too much sometimes but so am I" I tell him he stares into my eyes and whispers in my ear  
"You are driving me crazy Hermosa" a slight shiver shocking through hearing the lusty endearment being used directed right at me I wanted to kiss him Stephanie just kiss your future husband I leaned in closer lips meeting his own lips hungrily and fiercely 'You are such a procrastinator' my  
Inner voice tells me The kiss was getting rough intense it was very sensual but not 50 shades of grey sensual his hands finding their way to the buttons of my oversized men's shirt dress revealing my black laced bra and panties his lips trailing to my neck nipping at the skin gently at first but slowly getting tougher with each kiss placed around my neck going down to the lower regions of my body things were definitely getting quite handsy not that I object to it I flick the lamp on the nightstand off   
Darkness setting around me and him


	23. Larger than life

Stephanie's pov:  
"It's not that far is it?" I ask him  today was the last day on his tour meaning that  the Parisian vacation was coming to an end  He looked over my shoulder staring at the map on my phone we were trying to figure out exactly where we were his fingers etching on my phone screen "Eiffel Tower  this map must be wrong wait we are here that makes no sense it says the Eiffel Tower is here but I don't see nothing here just grass and a highway?"  
He says becoming confused  we shared a mutual look of confusion with each other   
"There is no Eiffel Tower as far as I can see"  
I comment in answer to him we see a man 

Kyle's pov:  
"Hello sir!" I go up and introduce myself to him Stephanie following after me he stares at me  before he opened his mouth "What do you want?"  
Stephanie speaks to him  "Me and my fiancé are trying to figure out where the Eiffel Tower is we would really appreciate  it if you can show us where it is?" He contemplated before answering "Actually I was going to go there today well the more the merrier!" He walked off we followed him 

 

Stephanie's pov:  
"It's the Eiffel Tower  definitely larger than life"  
I gasp pointing over at the massive form of the Eiffel Tower  It was as if I was looking  at a Paris   
wallpaper but no words could even describe how breathtaking the sight of it had actually been  
"Thank you sir! We really appreciate it!"  
Kyle told the man whom smiled   
he told us to stand in front of   
the tower he asked for my phone  I gave it to him he was taking photos of us standing with the Eiffel Tower  he said a little loudly as he snapped away taking shots of us "How  long have you two been engaged?"  Kyle tells him " Not for long" he then  laughs before his voice was serious as he told us   
"Enjoy yourselves  marriage isn't a cakewalk   
I've been married to my beautiful wife   
for 49 years it's a lot of work   
there will be good days and bad days      
You two remind me of my son and daughter in law  
I think I've taken enough photos of you two I wish you well she's a beautiful woman but will make a gorgeous bride have a great wedding don't rush or drive yourself crazy with wedding planning always remember happy wife happy life  start rehearsing a long list of yes dears son " I felt like I was having a conversation  with my own father he definitely had a fatherly presence that made you feel comfortable with him he returned the camera to us 

Kyle's pov:  
We had packed up all of our things out of our hotel room before going down the stairs all the way to the hotel lobby we go to the desk we sign out the woman there asks if we enjoyed our stay we tell her yes  as we rush to get to the airport we made it on time currently as of now on the flight that would take us both back home to Seattle


	24. Big news to share

Stephanie's pov:  
I get to the apartment Kyle is with me  
I knock on the door and instead of Jo  
I see Alex Karev there and Karev is shirtless   
"Can I come in?" I ask him he lets me go in he sizes up Kyle "I'm watching you" he says to him gesturing with a eyes on you signal Alex was alright with me although he didn't come over that often he and Jo have a complicated relationship Jo comes back she's dressed not shirtless or pantless  so that's good 

Jo's pov:  
I almost pounce on Alex like a hungry predator attacking its prey when I realize we aren't alone Stephanie covers her eyes I think I've blinded her   
I wave at Kyle I then go over to give him a small hug  
"I missed you guys!" I tell the two excitedly I really did miss them when they left over the summer   
"Why are you two so quiet?" Alex questioned them his arm placed around me

Kyle's pov:  
"We have some big news to share" Stephanie says she turns to me signaling with her eyes that I take over and start speaking "During the tour,  
I popped the question and she said yes"  
Stephanie holds up her hand showing off the ring on her finger Jo's face lit up the way a kid reacts when Santa brings them a lot of presents 

Stephanie's pov:  
"You are now looking at the future Mrs.Stephanie Diaz!" I chime out in a sing song voice   
Jo began fangirling "YASSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
I've been waiting for this to happen  
You have no idea like I ship you two so much   
Hardcore ship you two your ship name is style  
Mine and Alex's is Jolex funny right it sounds like   
a luxury watch collection" oh my god Jo

Alex's pov:  
I cover my ears Jo was screaming way too loud   
I suggest "Keep it down a notch?" She then scoffs saying "No" I shake my head turning to Kyle   
"She and I are like a old married couple"  
Jo interrupts me "We are an old married couple  
that technically makes Stephanie our daughter"  
Silence filled the air it was awkward 

 

Jo's pov:  
"So I should formally ask you two do I have y'alls blessing to take your daughters hand in marriage?" Kyle asked Alex whom took a while to respond   
Before saying "Yes but you hurt her break her heart I will first kick your ass then after kicking your ass I will kill you and make sure that no one will ever find the body"  
Although Stephanie is kinda a sister to me I'm more of a mother to her which is more why I'm over protective of her and the fact I feel proud to say that's my daughter 

Kyle's pov:  
"That was intense!" I say and chuckle Alex glares at me so I just did what was traditionally appropriate   
And I got threatened but I'm reading a little too into it I probably am but as long as they accept me I'm cool with the both of them Stephanie  got up to go get Jo some tissues because she was bawling her eyes out


	25. It's all my fault

Kyle's pov:  
"What's wrong?"   
I ask her she was being really silent   
She looked at me a sad   
expression was on her face   
"There was a patient today   
he was this little boy he died  
It's all my fault" she began   
to get emotional her voice rough   
she  then sunk in lower I held her close

 

Stephanie's pov:  
Tears rolling down my face my throat feeling sore  
  I was really taking this a little too hard but I felt responsible for him not making it even though he would have died either way but I find comfort in Kyle I felt like a monster a very bad monster   
"It's all my fault"I murmur repeatedly   
My face lying against the fabric of his   
green t-shirt covered chest sitting in his lap

Kyle's pov:  
I press a small kiss to her shoulder before my arms wrap around her holding her so close to me as if my life depended on it my hand began  stroking gently through her beautiful black  curls repeatedly   
The weight of her body in full force as   
she was now placed rocking in my lap

Stephanie's pov:  
Swallowed away by his presence  
A firm grip from him holding me closer   
I could feel his shirt getting drained in  wetness the wetness being my tears he lets me cry some more before I finally stop crying  "I love you" he tells me   
I smile my face still nudged against his chest   
still in that rocking hugging lap position   
as the words  bolted out "I love you too" he places a tender kiss to my head affectionately


	26. Nothing has changed

Stephanie's pov:  
Not much has really changed for me except  
Being engaged and oh yeah Andrew Deluca  
passed away over the weekend  he went into  
cardiac arrest  his neighbor found him hunched over  
Lying motionless on the ground it was quiet at work too quiet the funeral was quick  
everyone went to the funeral  I gave a little speech about how from my experience knowing him he was a great guy very great Doctor then everyone went off  
Adjusting back to normalcy after his absence left a noticeable hole at the hospital but we all had to keep going on moving past it being able to let go

Kyle's pov:  
"So,when are you guys planning the wedding?" Asked my sister Ally we were face timing each other  
She was at our parents house in Florida  
I sigh a bit before answering "We haven't talked about that yet" We then argue a bit  
"Kyle it's really important to talk about those things  
Plus you know How traditional our parents are...Remember when Steuben tried to propose to me well a week before Steuben got arrested but let's be honest Dad hated Steuben Dad said he was a loser So I had to stop seeing him also dad pawned my engagement ring as well as everything Steuben ever got me" " He was right He was a loser  
Ally!" "Why must you and dad continue to remind me of him?" "You brought Steuben up so let's talk about it" "Let's forget about it Kyle" "Fine but you know dad will be talking crap about him whenever he gets the chance" "Kyle don't remind me"  
She sticks her middle finger up at me  
I roll my eyes at her but I do the same to her too  
she rolls her eyes at me as well  
"Kyle I'm telling mom!" "Ally I'm telling dad!"  
We then end the face time call with each other 

Stephanie's pov:  
"Indoors or outdoors?" Kyle asked me  
We were already discussing plans for the wedding  
So we started trying to get rid of a few things first  
"Indoors definitely were going to have a lot of people  
Plus both our parents whom I have yet to meet you haven't met mines and our siblings too also our parents will definitely want to do a lot of getting to know each other" I tell him and he agrees with me  
"Buffet or waiting service?" I ask him and he answers "Buffet but classy buffet if that's even possible  of being achieved plus my mom would rather I cook her own recipes by hand because only a Diaz can cook the way she does"

 

Kyle's pov:  
"Yeah I wouldn't argue on that but definitely you will handle that area" Stephanie said and then she asked me "Engraved name theme or no?" I then think on it  
"That would be cute but subtle touches how about custom glassware the glasses could have it almost like a little logo" she then grins at me  
"That would be perfect Kyle"


	27. Enough space

Kyle's pov:  
"What did you think of the place?"I asked Stephanie   
She looks at me and says "I loved it It's gorgeous very big we would have enough space"  
I whisper a bit "I have a secret"  
She then perked up asking me "What's the secret?"    
I say to her as I point over at the big luxurious   
Four seasons hotel far behind us   
"This is where we will be getting married at  
I pulled a few strings and it's ours"

 

Stephanie's pov:  
I hugged him and then kissed him before pulling away my eyes bright with happiness I was so happy   
Just really over the moon happy honestly   
"Thank you  I swear it's like you are an angel sometimes and also I didn't tell you this earlier but just know that I  love you so much" I told him   
he eyed me  before his lips opened replying   
"I love you more than you would ever know"  
I was probably blushing but I didn't care if I was

Kyle's pov:  
"Best team ever" I playfully wink at her she pushed my shoulder a little bashfully before cutting me off   
"We should be professional wedding planners sorry I cut you off" she then apologized I told her "Hold on we still have a wedding to plan"she then said almost defeatedly " If you say so but Just think about it"

 

Stephanie's pov:  
Is it wrong for me to try to bribe him?  
I try a little puppy dog face in a attempt to guilt him he doesn't fall for it "Nice try!" I laugh and then shrug "I thought you would fall for it"  
He laughs "Well then my dear you  thought wrong but that is just  one of the many reasons I love you you are funny and are sinister at times not that it's a bad thing in any way you challenge me and I like that" making a reference to my failed bribery attempt "So I don't have to worry about finding a venue now" I half asked half stated to him

Kyle's pov:  
"You don't have to worry about it at all now"  
I tell her "You just took a huge weight of my chest by doing that I was anxious that I would never find a venue for the wedding I was gonna drive myself crazy" she said her words running out fast her voice showing how excited she was at the news   
she had just received from me about a while ago


	28. Sure of it

Stephanie's pov:  
"So  you want babies with Karev?" I asked Jo   
as we sat down together at the bar I couldn't believe what I was hearing "I would make a wonderful mom" she tells me I try to talk some sense into her   
"Jo at some point you and him are going  to have to figure out the complexity of this relationship but   
Are you really sure you want to get pregnant?"   
To which she responds  
with a soundly firm "I'm sure of it"

Jos pov:  
"In the words of Taylor Swift haters gonna hate hate hate and I'm just  gonna shake shake shake shake it off shake it off" I  end up singing  the swift song l love Taylor swift  as much as the next girl and Stephanie   is also my fellow swiftie the girl is amazing like she was born  to be my best friend  
Her crazy fits my crazy which is literally everything 

 

Stephanie's pov:  
"So pretty soon you might be a aunt" she  tells  me   
I scrunch my face I'm kinda getting a sickening visual of her having sex with Alex which makes  
me squirm around   
  "Jo I do not need to hear about your sex life"  
She smirks sassily saying  "Says the girl whom is always sexting her fine Latin hot rockstar man"   
She got me there not even I would ever be able to deny how true her accusation about  me was because it was in fact very very true indeed 

Jos pov:  
"Omg so there's this show on Hulu you need to watch it's so good James Franco is in it he's so sexy in it" I began to rant to her I freaking love Hulu but I also   
Love Netflix  or Hulu or Netflix or Hulu or Netflix   
Okay that debate is never going to end for me   
Stephanie said "He is hot" I agree with her "I would  marry him and we would have all these little Franco babies" she then busts out laughing "You are such a fangirl"


	29. For a while

Kyle's pov:  
I opened the door and right there I see mom dad   
and my little sister ally I hug each of them   
Before showing them around the apartment   
I called out for Stephanie who appeared in a  purple dress  with black heels my hand in hers I  clear my voice "Stephanie these are my parents and this is my little sister Ally"  
She introduces herself to all of them   
my mom actually hugs her as well as my dad before  my dad then said "You know your mom always wanted another girl?"   
I laughed "So she's happy?" He answers back "Yes"  
In no time at all  
They were actually getting along she was engaged in a conversation with my sister  whom began telling her stories about me I tried to get her to stop embarrassing me but I can't stop her 

Stephanie's pov:  
I hear other knocks on the door  
I excuse myself from my futures in laws   
And go answer the door I see my mom dad   
and my older brother Devon they all came inside  
People everywhere now meeting each other  
"Actually Kyle do you mind if  all of us women   
go outside for a while?" My mom asks him Kyle says it's absolutely fine my mom drags me with her Kyle's mom and Ally we are all outside 

 

Kyle's pov:  
I receive a text from Stephanie  
Saying they were going to be gone shopping for a while I didn't mind it I  texted back just let me know whenever you come back I love you have fun   
I hear Stephanie getting in my blue Audi with all of them the car driving far away from the house 

 

Stephanie's pov:  
We arrive at a bridal store   
I meet with a consultant  
"Who do you have with you today?" Pamela asked me. I stared at all of them on the way there  
I had picked up Jo too "My mom my soon to be mother in law and soon to be sister in law and my best friend" she then asks me the price range   
"Unlimited"Kyle's mom said I couldn't believe it   
"You don't have to do that" I tell her she then says   
"You are family now family takes care of family"  
Pamela and I look at some gowns together  
Before going into the fitting room   
I step out in the first dress which has a sweetheart neckline a bejeweled belted waistline and a   
Wide Toole skirt "I think that's the one" Ally said she smiled she really liked it on me   
I said "It's pretty but it feels plain"  
Both mothers agree 

I come out in the second  dress which was simple the top was really comfortable   
it was in a  sleek mermaid style   
but I didn't feel like   
A little girl playing dress up I felt like a woman   
I felt beautiful in it I see my reflection in the mirror   
I'm speechless tears threatening to fall down my cheeks "This is the dress" my mom  said "my baby girl is a bride" Kyle's mom told her "I can see her marrying my son in this dress and Ally is too excited to say it but she definitely likes it she can barely sit still" Jo then put her two cents in "You look so stunning in it" Pamela finds a veil  for me to wear that matched the gown I decided to go home with it   
But before that could happen I was able to find gorgeous blue bridesmaid dresses for ally and Jo


	30. Turning the pages

Kyle's pov:  
Earlier me and the guys had gotten our suits   
I found the perfect suit  
I won't spoil the details about it but damn   
I look good in it Devon my future  brother in law  he's Stephanie's older brother texted me a message saying bro,imma kill you if you hurt her in any way   
I laughed reading it and texted back you don't have to kill me 

 

Stephanie's pov:  
I had received my bouquet which consisted of light pastel colors from oranges to yellows and pinks also our floral arrangements from the ceremony to the reception would have those colored flower patterns involved also it was a very detailed wedding   
I still can't believe I'm getting married soon  
I hide the bouquet I didn't want him to find out my bridal mojo I had going on for our wedding day   
I call Kyle over "Hey,Kyle?"

 

Kyle's pov:  
"Yeah?" I answer after hearing my fiancé call out my name I walk out to the living room finding her looking around at the silver blue wedding planning book that had the words our wedding written on it on the cover she was turning the pages  
a pen in her hand writing down new information 

 

Stephanie's pov:  
"Did you call the place making our cake?"  
I asked him he responded back "I did"   
he looked at me   
"And what did they say?" I then asked him  
"Well,they will definitely be able to fulfill making it and delivering it to the venue on time" he told me  
Our cake was going to be beautiful it was a multi tiered cake with a   Extremely  textured bottom tier underneath of a  white pink rose floral covered tier that was underneath of two completely white tiers   
the last white tier  had a huge  group of pink flowers on it with green leaves surrounding them


	31. My equal in all things

Ally's pov:  
I was helping Stephanie get ready  
Jo had been doing her makeup  
While I was styling  her black loose curled hair  
Before I eventually finished styling it placing the veil on her she grinned seeing herself in the mirror

Kyle's pov:  
I stand up on the floor overlooking the whole ceremony area that was full of reserved pews   
Her family was there my family was there   
I hear the doors opening wide open   
One person walking down the aisle after the other   
I see Jo appearing first  walking down the aisle in a blue  bridesmaid dress followed by ally   
I see my mother smiling as she watched   
I was anxious but keeping my calm 

Stephanie's pov:  
"You look beautiful" my dad said as he hugged me before I locked arms with him bridal bouquet held in my other hand as we stood in the doorway taking steps ahead of us to make our way down the aisle   
All the guests standing up from their seats at the pews I get to the front to see Kyle   
His eyes lighting up as he saw me he mouthed the words "Wow" silently in response to seeing me in my  gown my father gave me away  
he had a exchange with  Kyle   
before he took a seat next to my mom and my brother Kyle's dad  Ally Jo Alex and Kyle's mom    
I was standing with Kyle across from me  
I look up at the tall Irish male priest  
Whom starts with a traditional speech 

Father Gilligan's pov:  
I finish reading the rites of marriage to the couple   
Before I say "The couple would now like to read   
their own vows they have written"  
I stare over at the two   
Awaiting for one of them to begin speaking

 

Kyle's pov:  
"I see your face your eyes speaks a thousand words when you open up  your dimples showing as you smile or laugh when I share a joke   
Echo in every ounce of beauty  
I found in you  a beautiful soul I share a unbreakable bond with   
Before I met you beyond the glitz and glamor of the musician life I live you healed me you fixed me you understand me I understand you   
I will encourage your compassion,  
Because that is what   
makes you unique and wonderful.  
I don't want to just nurture your dreams  
I want to stand by you every step of the way   
as you work toward them ,  
Because through them your soul shines.  
help shoulder our challenges   
For there is nothing we   
cannot face if we stand together.  
your partner in all things,  
but working with you as a part of a whole   
For one lifetime with you could never be enough.  
This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."  
I read the words  my voice edgy I was a wreck    
We've gone through a lot together she's been there for me she's cared for me she really saved me   
I hear some laughter from our guests and father Gilligan when I joke about being a rockstar as I venture off to the  end of the long worded vow 

Stephanie's pov:  
" I was lost   
I was broken  but  out of nowhere   
You smoothly worked your way into my life  
Never have I ever smiled laughed or have been so happy since I've been with you   
When I'm going through something you are there in the same way I'm there for you   
In a way we really make each other better   
Missing puzzle piece that fits perfectly   
I promise to love you without condition  
to honor you each and every day to laugh  
with you when you're happy  
to support you when you're sad  
to guide you when you ask for direction   
to challenge you to be a better person   
and allow you to do the same for me   
to be your biggest fan and your   
ever present listening audience   
striving to give you the best of myself,   
while accepting you the way you are.   
I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams." Father Gilligan  smiles as he watches Kyle slip the ring onto my finger   
I slipped the band on his finger too

 

Father Gilligan's pov:

"Kyle Diaz, do you take Stephanie  for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
Kyle answers "I do."  
Then I ask  the bride  
"Stephanie Edwards   do you take  Kyle for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?  
Stephanie answers  "I do."  
"By the power invested in me,  
By the state of Seattle   
I now pronounce you both as husband and wife  
Kyle you  may now  kiss the bride"  
I end granting him permission he  pulls her in closer so their lips meet in a slow tender kiss  
"It's an honor to introduce you for the first time   
As Mr&Mrs.Kyle Diaz" I say as they both walk out


	32. The same way

When I close my eyes-Shanice bride and groom dance

 

All of you-Sammy Davis Jr  
Mother and son dance 

God must have spent a little more time on you  
\- NSYNC Father and daughter dance

 

Kyle's pov:  
It was just as if time still stood All I could see was her  
We swayed a bit my hand around her hip stepping to the beat of the music Her arms clinging around my neck one of her hands Going lower beneath my neck just resting there The music just about finished playing All eyes were on us as we had our first dance We separated from each other  afterwards 

Stephanie's pov:  
I watch as Kyle is approached by his mother Soccorro  I hear the music change as the two share the moment with each other she was smiling he was saying something to her in Spanish He spun her around a bit afterwards the same way she would as if he was a prince when he was a little boy 

Gregory's  pov:  
Soccorro walks away after her dance with her son   
I take the opportunity to find my daughter Stephanie   
I take her hand "May I have this dance?" She answers to me "Of course you can" We make our way to the dance floor I hear the words being sung I hum along to them this was a special song She would sing it to me all the time Her body pressing close my hand clasped in hers she got closer her head resting against me   
Cradling her as we danced together


	33. Too punny for my own good

Stephanie's pov:

I cleaned the sheets off the bed which basically wreaked of sex I don't know but lately me and Kyle have been having sex like crazy  
during our honeymoon  
I jumped feeling something crawl on my back 

Kyle's pov:  
I immediately stop the spider from it's adventure   
it was set on going to her neck   
It died of course I disposed of the dead spider  
And went back looking through the bookshelf 

Stephanie's pov:  
I find a drawing I see Kyle's signature in cursive  
on it I laughed my head off at it   
"Why just why?"  
I asked him holding up the drawing he made 

 

Kyle's pov:  
"Can't change what's already happened"  
I say crossing my arms giving a dramatic steely eyed gaze toward her "I thought my dad was worse"  
She tells me "Am I too punny?" I asked her  
She stared answering "It frustrates me to no end"  
I simply replied "Too punny for my own good"  
She told me "But I like being frustrated with you"  
Aha that's the catch I knew she dug the pun


	34. Just in case

Stephanie's pov:  
I arranged a appointment a while ago after we came back to Seattle I suddenly became sick I really hope it's not the flu wait maybe I do have a flu  
I put on a jacket as I went to open the door going out to the parking lot getting in my car

Once I'm finally at the doctors office   
I make sure my appointment is valid and sign before I go into the waiting room I sit in the area with a sign Labeling it as where you wait at if you are Ill  
30 minutes pass before a female nurse appears  
"Stephanie Diaz follow me " she calls out my name I get up following her as she leads me to one of the many rooms I sit and wait for the Doctor to arrive

"I'm Dr.Hughes" the elderly balding male doctor said he went on introducing himself asking me the usual questions doctors ask at appointments  
"So why are you here?" He asks me I respond   
"I think I have a flu" he then questions "Are you showing any symptoms?" I said "I'm not really sure   
But I think I've come down with something"  
He examined me and began scribbling in a notepad  
"You should take a pregnancy test just in case"

"I can't be pregnant" I argued he simply said calmly   
"This doesn't look like you have the flu or anything else but you told me you've been sick ever since you came home from your honeymoon when I asked if you are sexually active you said yes logically I'm just making sure" after that I go back to the house did I mention we bought ourselves a house I moved out of my apartment he moved all his things out of his apartment he gave it to a musician friend of his    
As soon as I get to the bathroom I hesitate before opening the doorknob to get inside I get over the anxiety and face whatever happens as I take the pregnancy test I wait around until I check to see what it says my eyes widened when I see the word positive in big letters I exclaim in shock   
"Oh my god I'm pregnant"


	35. Honey I’m home

Stephanie's pov:  
"Honey,I'm home" I hear Kyle say he strode in his guitar slung over his shoulder he placed it in the room where   
all the musical equipment was set upI had gotten the mail  I came up with something very smart

Kyle's pov:  
I go over to the table I notice  the mail is on there   
I look through past the magazines and newspaper  
She had been sipping on some water She had been looking at her phone 

 

Stephanie's pov:  
I turn it off my eyes on him   
Watching him  he opened to the page   
where I hid the  puzzle  that I made  
He remarks "I love puzzles"  
He began going to work on the puzzle   
Trying to figure out what the words were

 

Kyle's pov:  
I put together the words slowly I glanced afterwards taking inthe final result making me do a double take   
"You're pregnant" I ask her   
She nods and says "Yes"I go over and give her the longest kiss carrying her spinning her around and then hugging her


	36. How much I loved them

Kyle's pov:  
"Daddy's here" I say my hand gently rubbing along her stomach even though the baby probably wouldn't be able to hear me I wanted him or her to know just how much I loved them the silver band  on my finger rubbing against her skin as it made contact 

 

Stephanie's pov:  
"I love you Kyle" I tell him  
It was sweet watching him be so caring for me as well as our future child he always made it a opportunity for him to have one on one heart to hearts with my growing baby bump

Kyle's pov:  
"I love you too Steph" I respond back to her  
She smiled "Good thing we got ourselves a house"she says I agree "Very smart idea  
on both our parts but we're going to be parents"  
Stephanie focused her glance "Great parents"

 

Stephanie's pov:  
"Which reminds me soon we'll have to make a nursery room for the baby" I remind him  
In a way I was settling into this serene bliss  
Of marriage although don't get me wrong  
It's not always pretty or happy we argue a lot  
We may disagree with certain  things  
But we will never let it blind us  
Always remembering that it's a relationship strongly built on love  and undeniable trust

Kyle's pov:  
"I'll have to get my hands dirty"I answered her  
Rolling up my flannel sleeves "How did I wind up being so lucky?" She asked me  
"The day you met me" I point at myself causing her to laugh I love hearing her voice whether she's talking or laughing it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard


	37. Misty thinking

Stephanie's pov:

I walk through the door after getting off of work   
It was a usual day well scratch having to care for a elderly man whom insisted on having a male doctor because to him only men deserved to be doctors surgeons while women should  
be obgyn's and nurses  
His son had to translate everything he said to me although he mentioned he was saying some not so nice curse words that he wouldn't repeat because of how vulgar they were the son felt horrible for having to let me suffer from his dad's remarks  
the son convinced him to at least let me   
check him out   
despite him shooting disgusted daggers at me.  
if there is one thing I've learned   
being in the medical field but  
It's that you can work through challenges    
No matter how big or small they may be 

Kyle's pov:

I had been arranging items around  
all over in the nursery room   
who knew  just how much stuff you can buy for babies monitors cribs blankets diapers the list   
can go on and on honestly I don't think my wife is  home yet I haven't seen her in what feels like forever now even though she is still working   
Shifts at the hospital my trooper doesn't let anything stop her from  going after anything 

Stephanie's pov:  
I hear what sounds like something hitting against the floor I immediately go upstairs I open the door on my left in the hallway across the bedroom   
Low and behold my husband  antagonizing over a broken picture frame and wait he has a toolbox   
Not surprised but then I gaze around at the room   
My eyes misty thinking that this was going to be our kids room I'm saying our kid I'm a wife I'm married yet I'm still a kickass surgeon life is good 

 

Kyle's pov:  
I turn to see my wife she's observing me as I  continued attempting to clean up the mess I had made I was trying to be adventurous which wasn't a good idea picture frame had fallen twice earlier nearly hitting my damn head then it falls breaking to pieces in the floor  I have to go back and buy  the same picture frame I stop the short lived pity  party of the tortuous frame standing next to her we didn't speak to each other just mutually admiring the beauty of the nursery room sharing in the moment sharing the importance of togetherness it hit me that this was the life  
I built for not only myself  
but now it's a life I've set up for my family me   
my wife and our child


	38. Explaining to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashback chapter in Kyle's pov  
> And also fast forwarding along with Stephanie's pregnancy

Kyle's pov:

A lot of  months had passed   
since I have found out   
that I was going to be a   
father of two twin girls  
Stephanie's bump becoming more noticeable   
Every week she furthered along in her pregnancy time ticking away nearing  us closer to whenever her due date was going to be

I didn't have any   
performing  gigs at the   
moment so I was taking time off   
around the house   
relaxing doing renovations fixing the house up more  as well as yard work after I finished   
mowing the front lawn  

I walked back inside of the house my hands were dirty so I washed them in the bathroom and then went to the kitchen finding a napkin wiping away at the sweat racing down on my hand after being outside for so long

I then look around in a drawer where I kept some photos of me with my family   
I came across one photo in particular   
It was of me,my mom,and my sister  
My fingers gently running along the surface of the colored photo I was holding suddenly my mind went wild sending me into a memory   
during this time getting  lost in reminiscing 

Flashback starts:  
My father whistled at his wife making some flirtatious comments towards her  
She laughed as her husband just fresh home from making money to support his family 

I had been playing a prank on my sister   
"My doll is missing" Ally said in shock the doll that she placed herself right on her bookshelf   
as her mother called her down   
to eat some food was no nowhere to be found

 

I laughed to myself in satisfaction after she responded in the way I knew she would   
My moms frame appeared in my bedroom  
door frame her hands on her hips   
"Young man you have some explaining to do"  
Ally tattled on  me to our mother   
Ally stood in the hallway watching mom nag   
at me I eventually apologized to my little sister just to get mom off my case about it  
When my dad told us to all be friendly and smile directing mom me and ally to pose together so he can snap a photo of us   
Flashback then ends


	39. Gone through half

Stephanie's pov: "I've probably gone through half  of the canned foods" I tell him people  can crave  differently Just so happened I garnered  a bit of a craving for canned foods Kyle's pov: "I literally just brought those home a while ago"  I comment Looking through the shelve downstairs it had become a bit of a in home grocery store  which is funny since we don't live that far from a grocery store my friend Stanley had gifted me them Stephanie's pov: "But Stanley can get you more?" I pleaded with interest I may sound desperate but food is something one can't take lightly "Yeah he can but I'll have to go to aisles myself I feel kinda bad for taking advantage of his kindness" He tells me  his arm reached around my shoulder other hand lightly rubbing around the baby bump Kyle's pov: "So are you still seeing Dr.Hughes?" I ask her " Sure I'm seeing him He wants us to do a ultrasound soon I should warn you don't be intimidated by him he can come off a bit scary He's a good doctor yet he has a bit of a attitude though or maybe I'm being a cynic don't deny it" she tells me "Yes, dear that's true!" I remembered the bit of advice the guy in Paris told me Cliche as it was most of times it was a great answer


	40. Quite the shocker

Stephanie's pov:  
"Right but I'm yours after all aren't I?"  
I asked him inculpably he smiled at me pulling me more proximate to him his arm wrapping itself around me remotely tighter not aggressively just keeping a hold of me afore pressing his lips to mines gradually biting at the bottom lip frolicsomely   
but not being rough as I felt the graze of his teeth tugging at it moving against it   
sanctioning him liberation   
not remonstrating to it at all

Kyle's pov:

"Obviously I mean you see  
the rock on your hand   
only the best for you Mi Amor" I said to her my finger etching along the wedding ring  
covering her finger her green polish shielded nails rubbing around my shoulder in a circular motion 

Stephanie's pov:  
We were getting a ultrasound for our baby   
I sat there with Dr.Hughes as he had been now searching around for our baby his stone cold face met ours Kyle was startled when he didn't respond "Dr.Hughes,is everything alright?"he asked him

 

Dr.Hughes pov:  
"It's alright,Mr.Diaz but I must ask you two  
Are you ready for what you will see?"I asked them both what they were in for was going to be quite the shocker Stephanie said "Yes"  
And Kyle said "Yes" as well I rove around before the screen showed her stomach I moved over and there were these two masses   
I announced sharply "Twin girls double the trouble" 

Kyle's pov:

"We're having twins" Stephanie said her breath taken away after the revelation from our Doctor "Two kids two beautiful baby girls"I comment after her seeing that image made me feel proud I was a proud daddy I can't wait to meet our little ones


	41. Out of this world

Alex's pov:

"Has anyone seen Jo around?" I asked and then I go say to a guy whom I had done blood work on "Take this cup just pee in it and once you finish bring it back to me" handing him a empty urine sample cup April said "I saw her earlier she's here though don't worry I'm sure she's fine!"

April's pov:

"Has anyone seen Jo around?"Alex asked me before he hands a guy a empty urine sample cup and says to him "Take this cup just pee in it and once you finish bring it back to me" I turned to look at him offering him a answer "I saw her earlier she's here though don't worry I'm sure she's fine!" Were all doing work around here in whatever form it may be

Jo's pov:

I stay  still clueless to what I should do....

Wait?....no...no....no the giant doll opened its doll eyes revealing black cat eyes it's red lipstick covered mouth shifted from a sweet smile into a hideous creepy sharp toothed grin the head moving around and around beginning to spin around in circles  the pale white feminine face becoming  dark ugly 

masculine  red rivers of fresh blood  dripping under its eyes and then it gets closer to me.

It extends a long arm out to me it's claws sinking into my cheek scratching me and then it released it and pointed at the ceiling 

I suddenly find myself levitating in the air 

It punches the wall cracking it and my breathing become heavy I'm coughing a lot   

This thing had touched me oh my god

I can't even it twists around it's clawed hand 

I begin to feel like someone is amputating my legs my legs go completely numb 

Alex's pov:

I'm walking around when I hear loud noises that grab my attention I go over to a door I stay hidden and glance quickly I gasped as I saw Jo there I decide to kick in the door,sorry door, wait why am I apologizing to a door? I get inside and then I screamed loudly

"Babe,you gave me a heart attack!"she was away in the corner her head hanging down 

no response  from her

"Let's go home"I say softly she looks tired 

Maybe she needs some cooling off

I take her home with me 

(later on that night)

I smirk and pull her close to me she flinches

She was still hiding her face from me 

I softly kiss her shoulder she pushes me away still hiding her face from me "Nothing is wrong"She said warily her voice shifting out and about then she started yelling at me 

"LEAVE  ME ALONE !!!!!!!!!!!" 

Her voice coming out sounding like a roar  her back facing me she kept on refusing to look towards me and show me her face making me really concerned I place my hand on her shoulder then she turned around I drop my gaze from her shoulder up to her beautiful face and holy shit "What the hell?" 

My blood running cold as I take in the sight before me I was faced with something out of this world unearthly  yet this is my fiancé 

my future wife and she's not herself but she is herself What's wrong with her a twisted wide smirk appearing  and claws appeared on her fingers  and then I find myself checking her out wait Alex stop thinking about her and how she drives you crazy something is royally screwed up  she growled at me and began cursing wildly then speaking in different languages laughing at me with her clawed fingers "Invite my friends bring April Stephanie and Kyle" she shrieked growling more at me her clawed fingers pawing at me


	42. Rub Roh Denver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devon is an oc he’s stephs older brother who’s an actor on a soap opera

Devon's pov:  
"Mmm babe you are driving me crazy" I moaned over at the sexy Brunette Asian girl I met at a nightclub we've been  kinda tight though as I thrusted in and out of her big bubble ass slapping it a bit riding her roughly teasing her she screamed when I released sharply  inside her before I ended up pulling out and redressing my lower half of my body 

She got redressed herself she then sat down on the couch with me I wrapped my arm around  her waist as we surfed through channels together one news channel showed a story of a fire that had happened nearby someone got injured 

 

Monica's pov:  
I kiss him goodbye as I head off to my job  
I changed into a plain blouse with a long pencil skirt and black heels  
I work as a special education teacher  
I pulled up in lot the parking lot at the school  
and made my way inside getting  
to my classroom

Kyle's pov:

"Sup bro?" I answered as my brother in law had called me he laughed after I said that saying "Not much man looking over  a script for  
a new episode of Another Denver" Devon responded I could hear someone talking in the background a woman's French accented voice  saying "Stay still yeah you need some coverage"  
He answered in response to my silence "Makeup I'm on set now I have to look good  
for the camera man it was nice talking to you  message me again soon man" he hangs up  
I then turn my phone off 

Meanwhile filming  starts for Devon who silently goes through the lines a final time before getting into full character mode as Denver Grayden

 

ANOTHER DENVER  
(Devon Edwards as NYPD officer Denver Grayden Graham Milsoski guest starring as Dr.Wayne Garcia Sienna Flores as Officer Erica Velasquez )

 

\-------------------  
(Previously on Another Denver)  
Erica Velasquez: speeding around the corner that's when her face drops as a man approaches her partner and pulls out a gun from his waistband pointing it at him his finger sharply against the trigger aiming harshly bullets flying a thud is heard as he began shooting him Denver falls to the ground on impact the floor covering in blood So she calls 911 explaining what happened sharing  that She needed an ambulance immediately after an officer had been shot at  
and they come she watches as they wheel him inside the ambulance and it speeds off disappearing before her very  eyes 

Denver Grayden:[wakes up in the hospital room he winced in pain as the bright light hit his face]  
"Too bright" he muttered wincing even more

Dr.Wayne Garcia:[strolls in with files]  
"Officer Do you know where you are?" He asks the younger male who responded with a "No"  
"you are in the hospital" he then said "Am I dead Doc?" He asked the doctor whom chuckled as he reassured him "No you aren't but you almost were"  
Denver Grayden:"I was about to arrest the guys then one of them pulled out something I was kinda dazed I ran a lot so I was becoming tired next thing I know a sharp pain tinged deeply in my chest and then I fell"he frowns disappointed that he wasn't able to serve that young man  justice and help the person he  wronged he then cursed loudly as the Doctor told him that that something was not just anything but a gun a gun he was injured  
he was shot he was a mess he was unsure of how to feel about what happened

 

Stephanie's pov:  
"This breaks my heart" I tell Kyle as we sat there watching the newest episode of another Denver my brother is a very good actor hell even I'm getting emotional now  
He snaked his arm around me I can feel the babies kick a bit I rub my stomach gently

That's when I hear a knock on my door  
Kyle goes to get it   And it's Jo whom is panting like crazy she then blurbed out "Look at this"  
As she showed me her cellphone screen

It's an article on TMZ  
I freeze when I see my brothers name mentioned gasping in shock "What in the?????"  
I then watch the video that's attached to the article to it 

Destiny's pov:  
"Anything else you wanna say?" The TMZ reporter asked me after I roasted my ex Devon  
"He's a horrible actor honestly I hope  he loses his voice screws up auditions and never gets casted in any shows ever again he is the most pathetic excuse of a man honestly" by this time  
Giselle my daughter Raleighs nanny is out in the parking lot in my car reading a story to my 2 year old daughter the TMZ reporter then said "Thank you Destiny!" I waved off at him and said "I love TMZ" throwing out a peace sign over at him and some other TMZ People as I began to leave 

Devon's pov:  
My agent Steve called me and said "Man  go to tmz's website you are on there" I raised a brow questioning his outburst and then did what he told me to do directly  I see my name at the top of the computer screen on the TMZ website 

I then say "Ok so my name  is there  
nothing to worry about" Steve then said "Scroll fucking  down more man sorry I don't usually curse but You'll be doing the same too when I saw it myself" I sighed a bit and scrolled down that's when I see the whole hot mess unfold "Fuck Fuck Fuck" I then watch the video clip listening to this Destiny Woman's voice that's when my mind plays a movie for me

Taking me back a few years back a celebrity party where it was hella lit I meet this gorgeous waitress next thing I know I'm in bed she's lying next to me were both naked pretty obvious what happened then the movie ended in my mind


	43. Can’t get any worse

Devon's Pov:  
"Steve what do you suggest man?" I asked my agent Steve whom gazed at me responding    
"Be prepared man the media is going to straight up  turn this into a circus but really so how come this woman is coming out now to say you are the father of a two year old little girl?"  
I sighed loudly "Man now I have to get  a lawyer ugh but  I don't want things to turn nasty I mean I'm going to have to get myself in contact with this destiny chick and get a dna test done you know man we all do things we regret I admit that but if a little party and a  hook up has caused this I just don't even know man" Steve recommended I do that

Destiny's pov:  
I smirked as I saw Devon on the news   
Everyone would soon see him the way I saw him he messed with the wrong person  
If I have to be messy I'll be messy  
I inhaled from the cherry flavored   
hookah bottle   
I kept hidden away in the basement   
Raleigh is sleeping over a friends house   
Leaving mommy all alone

 

Kyle's pov:  
"I'm getting texts from unknown numbers   
Some death threats to Devon   
Damn he really screwed up big time"  
I muttered to Stephanie  my phone has been blowing up like crazy 

Stephanie's pov:  
"He's getting death threats...oh my god   
I wonder if mom and dad know about this?"  
I remark Kyle then said "He's all over the news now TMZ National enquirer  hell a skit had been done on SNL about him making fun of Destiny's claim it was horrible he's porn for the tabloids Steph and  it's scary as hell"

Steve's pov:  
We had hired some security around   
To protect Devon his brother in law called him letting him now that some people are pretty pissed at this media baby mama drama  bs and are wanting to kill him so now I'm basically stuck living in my clients home because even I'm scared to go out of my door now also the network is putting another Denver on hiatus until this all blows over media is hounding him reporters wanting to question him when I then turn on the tv with my client there was one channel that hadn't aired anything related to the story it was politics seems most aren't into it 

 

Destiny's pov

Video recording :

"Hello I'm destiny I am taking Devon yes that Devon or as everyone knows him as the beloved soap opera character of the hit show Another Denver to court NYPD officer Denver grayden to court he is a cowardly little kid  never show up anywhere father of my precious baby girl anyways I'm taking his lazy bum  horrible acting self to court well I mean I'll need a DNA test done but look at my baby doesn't she look exactly like him"I stop to show various photos of my daughter 

Devons pov:

I was honestly speechless my agent Steve   
then said "you are in deep shit  all the news sites are  bashing you that can't get any worse than that  honestly actually it can" Steve then shows me this video the destiny chick  had made of me  talking about me calling me a coward a little kid  becoming the most popular video on vine and then I've somehow become a trending twitter hashtag   "I'm on vine I'm a trending Twitter hashtag and people are making dank memes about me I'm a dank meme now " Tears rolling down my face I'm reaching my limit but I  then start making noises yelling crying my eyes out  
I was traumatized by this honestly


	44. From now on

Jo's pov:

It's been a while since I told Alex about my past abusive relationship with my ex husband 

Paul

He needed some space but he asked me if I could legally divorce him would I marry him unlike other times I actually said yes to him

Also from here on out I was going to be more open about myself to him no matter if it was hurtful because as much as I hate having to relive in what I experienced I am a survivor

I'm a strong person stronger than I ever was 

Owen's pov:

"Sir?" I hear a male voice with a southern twang to it ask from behind me I turn around to see a guy I reply "do you need help,are you here to see a patient?" 

He then replies

"My name is Scott Carter 

I'm here to do some construction work" that's strange I ask him "Construction work for whom?" He looks at me and takes out a business card for a construction company 

I look at it I can't see any red flags so far the guy has on black glasses brown shoulder length hair a beard and is wearing a uniform everything looks official at least from what I'm able to judge upon my own exploration as to it's validity as we walked around I then asked him as we struck up a conversation "Webber offered you access he's a good man well I have to go save lives it was nice meeting you Mr.Carter" I tell him heading off back down the hallway of the hospital making my way pass various rooms.

Meredith's pov:

"Nathan,I'm not in love with you!" I say again turning him down once more as I did before ever since I had a little lonely widow woman around a attractive guy with a penis rebound sex with the guy he's been trying to start a relationship with me 

The thing is Maggie likes him I can't hurt her feelings by letting him think he and I have a chance at being some type of power couple 

Nathan's pov:

"Don't throw away what I have to offer you we are good together"

I threw in she scoffed "No way,Jose! 

Look this will be the last time we ever have a conversation about what happened 

Yes we had sex but having sex doesn't mean you have to be suddenly head over heels falling over a person from now on you will only talk to me about work related things"

I sighed I was sad to hear her rejection of my interest in her be repeated yet again

Maggie's pov:

"Alex,You okay?" I asked Karev

He turned to face me saying "Remember when I proposed to Jo not once but twice well she finally accepted it and then I find out that she lied to me for a lengthy 

matter of our relationship

she shouldn't have to hide stuff from me"

"Alex,just be there for her I'm telling you as a woman myself there are some things we keep to ourselves whether or not it's something you really wanna share with people or significant others if it's too much for you to share with me I understand I'll still offer you a friendly support system anytime we're all family here" I bit my lip as I responded to his statement 

Jo's pov:

I get paged to go to a room and I locate the room number and I go inside there's no one there that's odd then all the lights turn on and off repeatedly the bathroom door creaks a bit I go I take a look and there's nothing this is very bizarre the lights go off the room is nothing but pitch black darkness if this is a prank it's really not funny to me I see what looks like a mass approach then I hear the sound of little kids laughing rampantly amongst 

the room and the light goes on I turn and I gaze at the windows in front of me and there's some claw marks on the window more claw marks appear then they disappear and reappear except I see strands of hair I hesitated but as I looked closer and touched the strands of hair it feels like my own hair I realize it's my hair okay this is very scary 

"How did my hair get here?!?!"I panicked frantically as the lights continued to flicker on and off the front door leading to the hallway closed very hard I run up to it as the lights get on again and then try to turn the doorknob to open the door it won't budge at all I jiggle it more and then I get thrown back my back hitting the wall I look up from where I landed 

And the doorknob moved to lock itself 

then the light flickered again once more I feel my heart race then a shadow appeared I wonder if it's my shadow sadly yet two shadows appear then they go away my eyes begin to look around and there are porcelain dolls on the floor the doll heads move and face towards me it's a army of dolls then they form one giant porcelain doll the size of a person 

It stays perfectly still just staying in that one place in particular I breathe heavily I close my eyes hoping I'm imagining this I then open my eyes and whatever this thing is is still there watching me I'm a mess and I'm scared I smile a not so normal smile but one to cover my fear of this monstrosity happening


	45. Be myself again

Alex's pov:  
"What are you waiting for,call my friends?!?!"she said to me angrily her twisted smirk flashing at me again her claws  
fingers began to make a phone gesture showing me what I needed to do I see her black cat eyes slightly softening taking a gentler approach but her voice was still too raw and rough and unnatural as she adjusted her position making herself more comfortable only getting up to turn on the fan commenting "Too hot in here also you need to clean this place up it's a mess I can't even eat! Call.....My...friends please I know you're mad at me for lying I don't wish what happened to me on anyone I don't blame you but just listen to me I'm really tired as well the hospital drove me crazy" The odd thing was that it still wasn't My Jo I was talking to  
I knew that for sure "Alex,get out the house for a bit besides you should be out saving lives helping people just let me have   
some alone time"  
I took her advice and did as she said but little did she know I took a video of her and her bizarre behavior as evidence that this wasn't Jo

April's pov:  
I check my phone and there's a text in all caps from Alex saying in all caps 

"EMERGENCY,GET STEPHANIE AND KYLE BRING THEM OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL TALK IN PRIVATE SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH JO" 

I text Stephanie and Kyle they receive my texts and agree to meet with me and Alex together

Stephanie's pov:  
I arrive with Kyle outside the hospital I'm still out of work since I'm nearing my due date  
but a friend still is a friend and I support my friends I see April there and then we are joined by a frantic Alex I greet April "Hey April,someone's out of the hospital already how's Piper doing?" April looks at me and answers "She's doing fine and I have some more news me and Jackson are working things out were just going to take things slower now but I decided I want to be married to him again be a wife again what about you guys ready to be parents?"

Kyle's pov:  
"We definitely are ready!"I exclaimed then Stephanie said "Mr.Fix It over here is very much a handy manny" pointing over at me  
"People alway's say I look like Wilmer Valderrama I don't see the resemblance at all"  
I said but I respect the man he's worked hard   
"Ahem" coughed Alex trying to get our attention my conversation with April,and Stephanie was cut short I'm curious as to this emergency I hope Jo is okay she's a good friend

Alex's pov:  
"You all are wondering why you are all here... I'll get to that now whether you believe it or not I need support I need friends because I am really scared for not only Jo's life but for mine   
too the problem is that Jo is not Jo she's not herself something is trying to be Jo she's suddenly distant acting out lashing out angry outbursts even when she tries to comfort me it's not genuine I sense falseness in every word"The words pouring out of my mouth   
April then interrupted me asking "What do you mean by that?" I answered back "Jo is not Jo  
Something is taking control of her it's scary"  
Kyle's eyes widened "Something!?!?!" He sputtered out I sighed thinking to myself 'This will be a long night' "Pictures speak louder than words I sound so corny right now " I say and pull out my phone finding the video I took of my encounter with 'Jo'   
I played the video for them they were speechless and once it stopped playing  
"She's possessed!" Kyle exclaimed looking at Stephanie who then said "That is not Jo at all!   
I thought this only happened in movies and shows but it really happens I could be skeptical but the evidence you have is enough reason to be concerned"

April's pov:  
"I'll go look up some people around Seattle...  
I found one okay there's a group here reviews I'm seeing are all positive again they really helped and are reliable and it's near it says you can even set up meeting over the phone with them if you'd prefer it that way"I said looking through google results for Seattle this was one we all mutually agreed on we had enough time to plan this I dial the phone number and call with the group letting them know what's happening and we come up with a gameplan

 

(Later that night)

 

Stephanie's pov:  
Knocking on the door and it opens   
I go in first as well as April and so does Kyle and Alex  
We play it cool pretend everything is normal with 'Jo' 'Jo' was dressed well in a figure hugging   
Black dress heels except for everything else   
The team we had contacted told us to set her up  
As we got further into the conversation   
I place myself away from Jo Kyle places his arms around me protectively as the team makes their way in 'Jo' snarled and laughed heavily commenting loudly   
"Nice plan guys! You figured me out   
but I won't go that easy Alex you have balls doing this wanna play ,let's play!" Anger was rampant she was pissed and she was hungry for this battle Alex restrained her arms tying them to the chair in the middle of the room she struggled unable to release herself 

Alex's pov:  
I watch as the team brings in a male priest   
whom takes out his bible reading out passages   
picking parts that would anger her getting reactions from her and then we see her move from place to place getting antsy then she would throw insults around speaking in different languages laughing mocking him and us and we all stood our ground then she looks at the ceiling the priest getting closer he begins demanding loudly "Leave!" Repeating himself over,and over again until she then opened her mouth staring at the ceiling then the heaviness in the room began to go away as her head hung down and she was Jo again 

Jo's pov:  
I wake up and find myself in a chair   
I then said "Where am I?"  
Then I see strangers in my home with Alex I screamed and I feel myself not being numb   
"Who are they? What happened?"Alex then explained everything to me I came clean to him as I tell him what happened to me at the hospital I am relieved to be myself again


	46. Gone

Stephanie's pov:  
I turned on the tv and there was another story about my brother,the newspaper had stories on him,tabloids at the grocery store had his photos on there,we changed our numbers to stop all these calls about my brother we've been getting my head was pounding the thought of everything had really irritated me 

I know my brother much better than the world knows him the nerve of them to paint him as a bad person when he isn't if this whole thing is true then I'll have a niece with a mother who's too messy to associate myself with I hope that it wasn't true and then that's when  all of sudden something weird happened as if someone knocked me down 

Kyle's pov:  
I walk out the bathroom and see Stephanie there in extreme pain I run up to her worriedly and ask her "what's wrong?" She then yelled "My water broke and I'm gonna have the babies  call 911" I followed her exact advice and called 911 pretty soon the ambulance had stopped outside our house I opened the door for the uniformed Paramedics 

I led them to where Stephanie was at and they made their way over to her handling her with care they carefully take her out of the house  
And start driving off with her to the hospital  
I got in my car and followed after them locating where they were headed towards anxiously and frantically filled with worry and slight excitement 

 

Stephanie's pov:  
Finally at the hospital I'm talking to Kyle he kinda takes away a lot of the stress  I'm under  
Then that's when the doctor walks in She introduces herself to us and then explains everything that's going to happen she asks me about my pain she can see that I'm contracting my breathing was heavy she stopped right there turning to Kyle saying "You need to stay out here  everything  will be fine"

Soon I'm rushed to the ER   
where I'm laid on the table  
Time moving fast I'm in labor I'm being told to push repeatedly my throat is probably on the verge of getting sore hands under my legs reaching as they slowly capture baby 1 and baby 2 and cut their umbilical cords   
we parted ways I then felt sad thinking  
my kids were gone

Kyle's pov:  
I read a iBook on my phone then out of the corner of my eye I see the doctor make her way toward me I asked her "Is she ok? Are they ok?"  
She responds "Yes they are!,would you like to go and see them now" I walked with her going to where Stephanie was after giving birth to our two twin daughters whom I was excited to be seeing


	47. Wait a minute

Stephanie's pov:

I'm holding both the girls in my arms I smile crying a bit seeing their faces "it's okay" I said calming them down they really liked me as Kyle makes his way towards me he smiles I smile up at him 

Kyle's pov:  
I lean down kissing her cheek and ask her if I can hold them "Wait a minute,okay here is Penelope Jolene" she said handing me little Penelope who I was now holding in my arms 

 

Stephanie's pov:  
"Her sister is Olivia Casey" I said to him watching him as he held Penelope I then turned towards Olivia and focused attention back on her again  he smiled and laughed at me I then asked "what's funny?"

Kyle's pov:  
"I like those names honey but now we are raising law and order and criminal minds characters not that I have a problem with it they are so beautiful" I replied making Stephanie smile at me she then lets me get to hold Olivia whom immediately begins getting fond of me  I could tell she would be a daddy's girl when shes older she's too cute just like her sister


End file.
